


Hogwarts AU Kylo Ren

by whiskey_bumblebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskey_bumblebee/pseuds/whiskey_bumblebee
Summary: the meet cute plus plot for you two cuties :)fuck JK rowling. none of the characters are kids.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 5





	1. I've Only Saved Your Life Once

You saved Kylo's life once, and that's when he realized his feelings for you.

He went out one night, looking for a plant that he's heard grows in the grounds. While nobody is supposed to have access to it, he needs it for a potion he wants to try.

You’re out for a walk at the same time, not knowing that the good-looking Slytherin in your year is out at the same time. You heard a rumour that the professors can track wands to find students, so you left your wand in your dorm when you snuck out.

You heard someone crying out for help, and hesitated. _Is it a trap to identify which students are out when they shouldn't be?_

After hearing a definite gasp for air, you decided you had to at least have a look. You saw someone trapped under a plant, vines wrapped around their throat. Tightening.

You immediately grabbed the small pocket knife in your robe and made quick work of the green tendrils. Kylo panted, rubbing his neck and catching his breath before he realized you were a fellow Slytherin.

"Thanks," He nodded at you, struggling to regain his footing after the loss of oxygen to his brain.

You caught his arm, held him upright, and mumbled a 'no problem'.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I needed some fresh air. You?"

"Looking for a plant. Potions." His hand brushed the back of his neck. "You shouldn't be out here alone."

"I shouldn't, but I wasn't the one getting a little too frisky with a Devil's Snare."

His eyes met yours for the first time and he found he couldn't look away. He huffed a laugh at your antagonism.

"My apologies. You didn't have to save me, you know."

"It'd be a shame if I hadn't," You said under your breath.

The two of you began to walk away from the plant that had come close to killing him only moments before.

"What kind of potion uses Devil's Snare?"

He pressed his lips together.

"Nothing a girl like you needs to know about."

She rolled her eyes. "My apologies, Mr. Ebony wand. How could I possibly be into anything dark? Me, a female."

He smiled and glanced over your figure, looking for your wand. "Now, now. Not everyone dabbles in the Dark Arts and I never know when it's safe to talk about it."

"I think the incidence of meeting someone nefarious increases when you venture outside the castle late at night," You smirked.

"Fair point."

He sat on the lawn, still rubbing his throat.

"So, just a late night walk?"

"A nightmare, if you have to know."

He nodded and decided not to push. His nightmares weren't something he'd want to talk about either.

"What kind of potion are you brewing? Dark, but what specifically?"

He balked.

"Not all that dark actually, just something that's not quite textbook."

"Well, now you have to tell me." You smiled and sat down beside him.

"I thought that was a green crest, not a blue one," He squinted at the front of your robe.

You laughed and covered your chest. "Maybe it’s teal?”

He smiled. "That would suit you."

"You’re still dodging the question."

"What question?"

You rolled your eyes. "Har har. The potion."

"Fine." He blushed but turned so she wouldn't see it. "Something to make me more attractive."

"But you're gorgeous!" You exclaimed, without a moment of hesitation.

You laughed nervously and touched your burning cheeks.

Filled with the adrenaline of being found attractive, he turned back to you, braver now. He cupped your face and you shyly looked up at him. His lips were parted.

He pressed a kiss to your lips, the force of it sending you into the soft grass behind you. Your hands went to his waist, stroking his torso, while his hands supported his weight either side of your head.

You tried to sit up without breaking the kiss, wrapping an arm around his waist. He took the action as an attempt to push him off, and apologized.

With a smile, you shook her head. "You're funny. Trying to apologize for giving me the best kiss of my life."

He was quiet for a moment, staring at her lips and planning his next move.

"Should I try knock that down to second?"

You smiled and leaned into kiss him again. Your lips met and he rested his hand on your shoulder, brushing his thumb against the side of your neck.

As he pulled away, you smiled again and shook your head.

He took a deep breath. "No?"

You playfully pushed him back down onto the grass. "Try again," You whispered, straddling him now.

He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you once more, even deeper than the first time. You rested your head on his chest after breaking apart.

He cleared his throat. "I think I've seen you around before."

"I'd hope so, I'm in your house," You teased, tracing the shape of a Devil’s Snare leaf on his chest.

"Well, if I said _I think I've seen you every single day for the last six or seven years_ , that wouldn’t sound quite as good."

"Right."

At this point, it's futile to try to sleep. Dawn will come in a few hours and it'll be far easier to sneak back in once other students are milling around. So, you lie on the grass and talk until dawn about your impressions of each other, the classes you’ve interacted in, why you hadn’t spoken until now.

The two of you sneak back into the castle separately so as not to start any rumors. You have a love bite on your neck that you can't remember getting, but the hood of your robe covers it.

When Kylo walks behind your table in the Great Hall, he tugs your hood to the side discreetly. Once he's seated, he glances over and sees that his mark is still on your neck. It’s light enough now that you wouldn’t see it unless you were looking for it, but a small smile graces his lips at that.

He watches as your owl drops a small scroll beside your plate. He recognizes the parchment as his own and turns his full attention to his dinner.

_For a good time, meet me in the Slytherin dorm at eleven tonight. I'll leave a lit candle outside the door so you know which room is mine. First bed on the left as you walk in. Come quietly._

_Yours sincerely, the guy who left that mark on the side of your neck._


	2. Kylo's Patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> discussion of Kylo's patronus, not really writing, more headcanon-ish :)

Kylo’s patronus (according to me taking the pottermore test on his behalf) is a black swan! After I did some reading up on this, it seems like it suits him, at least in my headcanons for Kylo. From [MuggleNet](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.mugglenet.com%2F2017%2F08%2Fpatronus-say-personality%2F&t=ODg5NWY3YTAwYjVjMDRjNzE1ODI0ODI0YWY5ODNhNDU4Zjk2ODA0ZCw1ZGZkNDBhODFiNjEzYzNlOGYwZDcwYWI3ZGU1MWU3NDJlY2M4MzI4&ts=1595989206): 

“Thought to have been rarer than a unicorn when first discovered, black swans represent loyalty, monogamous love, and caring for loved ones. They may have a wild youth but remain monogamous later in life. Black swans represent the healing power of love and romance. Have you ever been on the receiving end of a protective mother swan?”

That kind of stinks of r*ylo to me though, so depending on whether you’re comfortable with that or not, he could also be a blackbird! Also from MuggleNet:

“The blackbird Patronus appears to those who try to help themselves. Blackbirds are mysterious and intuitive, appearing when needed most. Blackbirds keep their secrets and will protect yours fiercely. While they may not be the most ferocious protectors, they are one of the most mysterious and magical. Keep well your own counsel, and you may have a blackbird to help protect you in the darkest of times.” 

The main thing for his patronus is that it’s small, as he already has such an immense physical presence that he doesn’t need a huge patronus. That being said, I love the idea of a buffalo for some reason?? I like the idea of his patronus being able to fly, as being able to escape is important to Kylo. 

What do you guys think, let me know!

(My tumblr is **whiskey-bumblebee** if you wanna come chat, mind the dash instead of the underscore!)


	3. Basic Kylo HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HCs on Kylo's wand, subject preferences, hobbies, and owl!
> 
> Note: As this was originally written as a self insert, there are some details (e.g. having a specific type of owl) that I’m going to be keeping very specific because 1) I like them and 2) they become important later ;) So apologies if you would have a rat or a toad or whatever, you have an owl now, sorry.

-Kylo is really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, mostly because he's interested in the Dark Arts, but obviously, that isn’t taught as a course at Hogwarts. He truly never wants to be in a position where he has to use this knowledge, he just finds the history of censorship and who learns/uses the Dark Arts so interesting.

-His wand is ebony with dragon heartstring, almost unyielding hardness, and 13 and a half inches long, ~~only slightly longer than his...~~

-Kylo's owl is a black great horned owl, Anakin or Ani for short. Named after Kylo’s mysterious grandfather, who died before he was born. His owl looks terrifying due to its size (four foot wingspan!), but is basically a feathered puppy. Loves head pats but can sometimes scratch accidentally. 

-Your owl is a brown Northern saw-whet owl, which is so small it can fit tucked inside the wing of Kylo’s owl. More timid than Kylo’s owl and likes to nap a lot.

-Both owls get along well, since you and Kylo spend so much time together. They cuddle when it's cold and perch beside each other.

~~-There’s a baby owl that happens at some point but that’s a whole other story~~

-When you care for magical creatures in your spare time, nursing injured dragons or phoenixes or whatever ends up in your care, Kylo helps you when they’re a little too big for you to handle on your own. He’s in awe of how caring you are towards them, how your hands seem to work more magic than any of the spells you use.

-True to the day you met him, Kylo is always learning about new plants and minerals that haven’t been used in potions before. He combines muggle chemistry and his knowledge of potions, studying the chemical structures of certain things to try figure out how they’d act in a potion. He’s always so excited to share his new knowledge with you after a long night at the library, or by the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. When his creations have temporary, non-damaging results, you’re happy to try them out, trusting his research and calculations.

-Some of the things include a bath bomb that gives you a silver glow that lasts for a few hours, a mood ring that actually changes for your mood, and a measuring tape that notes your measurements and invisibly records them on the measuring tape, allowing you to receive perfectly tailored gowns, bras, or anything else, without having to worry about any of the numbers.


	4. Accio Lube!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of the best and worst places to do the nasty at hogwarts.  
> All characters are old enough to consent. No explicit sexual content but sex mentioned throughout.
> 
> anonymous asked: could we have some smutty hogwarts kylo hcs please
> 
> anonymous asked: “if you’re inclined, where are his favorite places to sneak away for nsfw time with his girl lol?”

**The Forbidden Forest**

Kylo only makes this mistake once. While he’s ventured to the Forbidden Forest many times and for many reasons, it is just not comfortable to lie down on the floor of a forest and get down and dirty. The outcome is just plain dirty, and not in the fun way. 

Pros: ???

Cons: Sticks! Stones! Mud! Vampires!

**Quidditch Pitch**

The Hogwarts equivalent of the bleachers by the football field, it’s an iconic spot to sneak away and make it to third base, if you’re lucky. Well known by all the couples of Hogwarts, but can be a little bit awkward if you’re not in the mood to hear at least one other couple making out. 

Pros: If you can get a changing room, it’s safe in the wintertime. 

Cons: Can be crowded

**The Lawns of Hogwarts**

This one has a lot of sentiment attached to it, as the place where you first got together and the site of your first make out session. Especially nice in the summer, when the earth retains some of the heat from the day and the ground is dry and smells like clover. Depending on how much Kylo wants to show you off, you’ll either sneak out at night, or openly snuggle and kiss together during lunch breaks. Very romantic for picnics gone wild, as licking chocolate sauce off Kylo’s fingers turns into licking it off his neck, his torso and then...

Pros: Sentimental! Lovely in the summertime and a little bit of risk ;) Lots of space to roll around and avoid anyone else who might be awake

Cons: Pretty risky depending how close you are to the castle, not fun in the winter unless you both bundle up and barely undress to do the deed, and if it’s raining or snowing, forget about it lol

**A Boat on the Lake**

Ooh boy the romance! The thrill! The risk of accidentally tipping the boat by getting too enthusiastic and being dumped into frigid water! Oh wait... With a big enough boat and Kylo’s strong arms, you can get nice and far away from anybody’s prying eyes, and feasibly spend the whole night here. The boat will rock, you will probably get splashed a little bit, but doesn’t that add to the fun?! Take a picnic and a couple of blankets and you’ve got a private, fun date night.

Pros: The romance! The Slytherin pride of being on the lake! Boats! Kylo rolling up his sleeves and rowing you into the lake! Swoon...

Cons: It better not be raining! If the lake is frozen or there are no boats, you’re out of luck, and if you get motion sick, this probably is not for you!

**Empty Classroom**

Can you imagine? Sneaking into a quiet room, fucking over a desk that you could study at the next day? Over time, you start keeping tabs on which rooms have locks and which don’t, and which ones are riskier than others due to their proximity to other dorms, or the fact that potions classrooms are almost always wet with something that neither of you can identify in the dark.

Pros: Straight out of a porno, conducive to roleplaying, private, a little risky

Cons: Have to keep an eye out for Filch, desks aren’t always the comfiest

**Room of Requirement**

I bet you didn’t see this one coming! When either you or Kylo are especially desperate, a room will appear for you. You have the only key, nobody else can find it, there’s a huge soft bed, the walls are soundproof, there are snacks, toys and lube galore, two glasses of water await you when you finish your romp, if it’s a special occasion there may be champagne or rose petals, and even sometimes a bathtub that fills out of nowhere! 10/10 for sex appeal, 0/10 for unpredictability of appearance.

Pros: Everything you could ever want and need from a bedroom, designed for the most enjoyable possible experience for both of you, I mean snacks? Need I say more??

Cons: Unless it’s just about an emergency, you’re out of luck 


	5. I Meant It When I Said Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> established relationship fluff, ugh the sweetest. both reader and kylo are openly in support of the dark arts but neither are death eaters. this is meant in a practical hogwarts career way, rather than a metaphorical nazi way
> 
> anonymous asked:  
> I know this isn’t cannon Kylo, so not requesting for today, but would you be willing to consider writing something in the Harry Potter AU in which reader and Kylo are adults and either are involved or become involved? Could be auror/auror, auror/death eater, hogqarts professors, undercover auror stuff, anything you think would be cool!!! I’m just craving this for some reason lol. Thank you so much for taking requests!!! 😘

After a brief stint as a professor in Defense Against The Dark Arts at Hogwarts, Kylo resigns at the encouragement of the Headmaster, who discovered his fondness for the Dark Arts when he’s caught in the Library late at night, researching.

Frustrated by the lack of trust, Kylo applied for a position at Durmstrang, who eagerly accepted him, looking at his record as a student of the Dark Arts and former professor. You aren’t that keen on living somewhere so far north, cold and remote, so you and Kylo have a series of discussions about whether or not he should go for an interview. 

After these discussions and careful thought about whether you could handle a long distance relationship, you mutually decide that he should take it up, as it’s a unique opportunity to teach his lifelong passion. The environment is also very different to Hogwarts, with a stricter feel and emphasis on different subjects.

You move to a country nearby, but further south so you can handle the climate, and see each other once every few months when there’s a short break, or when Kylo takes leave. This proves not to be very sustainable, and after many tearful, lonely nights apart, Kylo tenders his resignation and leaves Durmstrang on good terms. Occasionally, he’s still called in to fill temporary positions, as he’s well liked by the students and staff. Depending on the length of the position, you move with him to Durmstrang and care for the animals there. 

It isn’t all that bad inside the castle, but it’s bitterly cold outdoors for much of the year, and not seeing your friends is difficult. Kylo also began to question the ethics of teaching students how to wield the Dark Arts, especially students who were predisposed to dislike witches and wizards who weren’t pure-blooded.

From then onwards, Kylo works as a relief professor in temporary roles ranging from a few days to a few months, and works the rest of the time as a legal advisor to witches and wizards who have been accused of crimes relating to the Dark Arts. This means that he can work closely alongside you in your work as an Auror, although this can lead to friction between the two of you. 

Ultimately, you turn a blind eye to many of the more minor misdemeanors, offering warnings rather than punishment for people who use the Dark Arts, and the warnings are more often ‘be more discreet and consult us if you run into problems’ than ‘don’t use the Dark Arts’. 

You focus instead on the more serious cases of the Dark Arts, applying muggle concepts such as the degree of intended harm to guide your judgement. 

Kylo shares an office with you, a basement office due to the threats you both occasionally receive. You love being so close to each other after the years you spent apart while Kylo was at Durmstrang. When he makes a cup of coffee for himself, he’ll bring you whichever tea you prefer, and he’ll often roll over on his office chair and kiss the back of your neck while you’re researching.

When you have to apprehend a suspect, Kylo comes along. Officially, he’s there to provide advice and remind the suspect of their rights, but unofficially, he takes his role as your bodyguard very seriously. He doesn’t know what he’d do with himself if you were hurt, and he doesn’t really like to think about it.

You celebrate your sixth anniversary before you know it, the years since you first met at Hogwarts have flown by. Especially with all the career changes and the moving from one place to another. 

“Can you believe it’s only been six years?” You ask in the office one day. “It feels like we’ve lived a lifetime already.”

Kylo stops writing and scoots over to you, resting his chin on your shoulder.

“I meant it when I said forever.”

You smile and kiss him over and over again, glad to be in a private office, glad to be so senior that nobody cares if you waste a few minutes. 

“Can you imagine how much we’ll love each other, how much we’ll have done together when we’re properly old? It’ll feel like six lifetimes.”

Kylo nods and kisses you, then pulls away with a smirk. “We’ll have worked our way through the entire Kama Sutra by then.”

You laugh and thumb his ear, softly tracing the edge of it. 

“You don’t think we already have?”


	6. 'I Dabble'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> discussion of Kylo's interest in the dark arts, brief mention of NSFW in strikethrough at the end, mentions of hurt/comfort and fears of dying
> 
> anonymous asked:  
> I asked about the hogwarts Kylo HCs. I’d be curious to about his dabbling in and interest in the dark arts? And I’m always down for fluff or smut lol! Did he and the reader ever sneak off the practice darks arts, which lead to other dark activities lol?

-To reiterate, Kylo has no desire to cause anyone serious harm. The power of being able to, if he ever needed to defend himself, is intoxicating but contained

-The first thing he ever tried was a rudimentary body potion, which he adapted to produce a small lizard. He liked the idea of a small creature carrying a small piece of his soul and running around with him, plus it was small enough to keep in the dormitory without arousing suspicion. He eventually took it deep into the woods and released it when he realized he had unwittingly created a horcrux while trying to make a pet

-Every now and again, when he’s fearing death and questioning immortality, he wanders back into the woods and can summon the lizard with a whistle. He’s never touched it again, never brought it back to Hogwarts, but it soothes him to see that even if everything else disappears, this lizard will be here for the rest of his life

-A few months into your relationship, he opens up about the lizard to you, says he knows it was a stupid idea but he didn’t realize the implications when he was only fifteen and really into lizards. From that day on, whenever either of you did something dangerous or were frightened by something, you’d draw a small silhouette of a lizard on a slip of parchment and leave it somewhere the other would find it

-From there, he moves into potions and swears not to test anything on living things again, unless they give explicit consent and the risks are managed

-Out of curiosity, he made and ingested a small quantity of drink of despair once, and for about half an hour he just sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, clutching his stomach and groaning. To this day he insists it was cathartic, but he’ll never do it again because it upset his stomach too badly

-He keeps a cursed book with his findings and research in the dark arts, and it doubles as a diary for his deepest secrets. It won’t harm anyone who touches it, but it won’t open unless Kylo is there, and anyone else who reads from it becomes mute if they try to speak of anything in it. He keeps it so well hidden that this has never happened, fortunately

-Aside from his occasional practice, his interest in the theory is really what drives him to continue pursuing something he knows could get him in trouble. He avidly studies the history of the dark arts, notable wizards and witches, the history of how censorship and control has been imposed on certain spells. When he has to explain it to a muggle or halfblood, he’ll compare it to an interest in true crime. It isn’t out of an interest in actually committing crime, but it’s interesting and can be exciting to think about whether he could get away with it

-Some weeks, he just has to keep away from it because it starts impacting his state of mind, and you’re always there to comfort him and give him other things to think about. Some of the wizards he reads about are just truly awful and did terrible things that he struggles to comprehend. He considers forgetting the dark arts altogether, but remembers that awareness and remembrance of the bad is powerful

~~-and there are some benefits of the dark arts when you’re into BDSM, such as making effective bondage spells, or potions that cause minor pain~~


End file.
